Truth or Dare
by purpleushi
Summary: Jessica arranges a game of truth or dare for the Pearson Hardman employees. Fluffiness ensues.


**Written for a fill on suitsmeme. As are all my Suits fics (seriously, greatest thing ever). So, hope you enjoy the fluffiness.**

* * *

><p>It was Jessica's idea, though she would never actually participate in it herself. She was just so fed up with all the sexual tension running rampant in the office. So it was Jessica who orchestrated the whole thing, with the help of the ever-scheming Donna.<p>

And it was all thanks to Jessica that they were seated around the table in conference room C, casting nervous and confused glances at each other. Only Harvey seemed unperturbed, but Mike had seen him exude calmness in the face of more extreme circumstances, so he wasn't surprised.

Mike, on the other hand, was terrified. Mainly because of the devious sneer Louis was giving him. Hopefully Harvey was right that Louis wasn't actually bold enough to try anything. He glanced around the table, seeing Gregory, Seth, Donna, Rachel, and assorted other partners and associates.

God, Mike hadn't played this game since high school. And he'd had the cover of marijuana to excuse any of his actions then. He recalled the terms in Jessica's memo: nothing was off limits, and you could not under any circumstances refuse a dare. He groaned, there were so many ways this could go horribly wrong and result in him getting fired, or even thrown in jail.

Next to him, Harvey cleared his throat. "Shall we begin? He asked, and Mike could ihear/i the smirk in his voice. The others nodded, and Harvey sat back, folding his arms.

"I'll go first," he looked around for a moment, then chuckled, "Donna, truth or dare?"

She considered for a moment, "Dare."

"I dare you to get me a cup of coffee," Harvey smirked. Donna rolled her eyes and obliged, returning with his drink and then pondering her move.

"Gregory," she decided.

He looked up, somewhat annoyed. "Truth," he muttered, not wanting to be told what to do by a isecretary/i. Donna smiled cheerily at him. "What was your freshman GPA?" she demanded. "And don't try to lie, I can check."

Gregory's glare was pure hatred.

"2.93," he mumbled. Harvey couldn't contain his amused chuckle, sharing a look with Mike, although it was a one-sided look, with Mike being rather terrified still. As well he should be, since Gregory was about to pick on him next. Figuring that "truth" was probably a very bad choice, Mike blurted out "dare!" as soon as he heard his name.

Gregory sneered. "Okay, golden boy, if Harvey loves you so much, why don't you sit on his damn lap?"

Mike's eyes bugged. "What?" he gaped.

"You heard me. I dare you to sit on his lap until your next turn. You know the rules, no backing out."

Mike chanced a glance at Harvey. Harvey's expression hadn't changed from his bemused smirk.

"Like, right now?" Mike squeaked. His answer came in the form of another glare. Mike stood up, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants and stood in front of Harvey, who uncrossed his arms and waved at the space above his lap, raising an eyebrow at Mike.

Mike slowly lowered himself so he was perching on Harvey's knees, most of his weight on the floor. He heard Harvey chuckle behind him, and suddenly he was being yanked backwards, Harvey's strong arms pulling him fully onto the chair. Then the arms dropped to the armrests and Mike was left leaning back against Harvey's chest with his legs dangling in between Harvey's.

"Your turn Mike," Harvey reminded, his mouth right next to Mike's ear.

"Um, Seth," he decided, his voice still unnaturally high. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

Mike was relieved. He would never have been able to come up with a dare.

"Alright, age you lost your virginity," he said, his voice finally returning back to normal, although his breath did hitch in his throat as Harvey's hand grazed his thigh.

Seth looked happy to have gotten the question, something he could answer easily and painlessly. "Sixteen."

He then dared Louis to sing the Harvard song, a request which he happily filled. Then Louis turned to Rachel, who also picked dare. Mike felt sorry for her, whatever Louis dared her to do would surely be awful and embarrassing. He felt Harvey shift beneath him and glanced apologetically over his shoulder. Harvey's expression was unreadable. He appeared to be totally focused on Louis, but his hands had somehow made their way to Mike's hips.

Louis leered at Rachel with that creepy snake-like look and then smiled toothily. "You are Mr. Ross make me sick with your little flirting games. Stop acting like a middle schooler and kiss him already.

Mike and Rachel's eyes met. This was not at all how Mike wanted this to happen, though he certainly did want it. Rachel shrugged and stood up to walk over to Mike.

Harvey's grip tightened on his waist. What was _that _about? Then as Rachel leaned down to kiss him, the arms found their way around him and yanked him back. Harvey held him tightly on his lap, pushing him down a little so Mike could feel his hard-on pressing into his ass,

Shit, Harvey was aroused by him? He couldn't process this. First off, Harvey liked girls, hot, sexy, girls. Second, they were at iwork/i!

Then he became aware of Rachel staring at him with a bewildered expression. "Sorry," he mouthed.

Suddenly the door opened and Jessica strode in, heels clicking loudly on the floor of the now silent room. "Game over," she said with an amused smirk.

Mike, still completely clueless, missed the look shared between Jessica and Harvey. Then suddenly he was on his feet and Harvey was leading him out of the conference room, one hand on his shoulder, the other firmly resting on his hip.

"What the—" Mike started, but was cut off by Harvey's lips on his as he was thrown back against the wall of Harvey's office.

_Oh_, Mike thought. And then his mind went blank as he kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews help my sucky self-esteem. Let me know if you liked it! More Suits fics coming soon =]<strong>


End file.
